but what's my mistake?
by charvi.sahay
Summary: IT'S ABOUT DAREYA..FOR ALL THE DAREYA LOVERS..IF U WANT TO READ THE REAL SUMMARY THEN PEEP INTO THE STORY AND ENJOY...LPLZ LEAVE A REVIEW,.,,


Hi friends! ye rahi mein phir se tapak gayi with my new fanfic...I was just guessing how will dareya be after their marriage? They both are tough cops but shy..everyone writes roamantic stories..here is an angry young man and woman. .story .with some chatpata masala..this is my one shot on them..plz Review..

It was almost four months paased after daya and shreya's marriage..Now their love was normal for everyone..

Morning At Bereau

That usual sound was coming from outside of the bereau...that all the officers almost heard everyday..after daya and shreya's maariage...They were a cute and lovable couple in the first 2 and 3 months of their marriage...they are now also..but now their real wife-husband relationship was emerging up..that usual fighting sound was coming closer and closer...now all the officers got ready for the usual chaos in the..bereau that happened almost everyday...Acp sir always wanted discipline in the bereau..but because of this couple who brought a storm in bereau every morning..he was just sat in his cabin listening to the arguments...  
ruthna-phir manaanaa..tarika just loved this type of a relationship.., but abhijeet?...he was a disaster in these kind of relationships...he always told tarika that he preffered a very romantic and happy married life..but taarika wanted a maasaledaar relationship that was between shreya and daya...

As per for shreys..SHE wanted a romantic and happy married life like abhijeet ..(but as you all know girls are always girls..jhagadna to unke khoon mei hota hai..but pyaar unka sabse pyaara hota hai)...but she always thought that..YE DAYA SIR KABHI NAHI SUDHRENGE...now for Daya he didn't know anything about all this..he just wanted to be married...

That sound came so close now...that everyone shot their glances on the two figures that entered the bereau..A slender girl..of a small height.. with short hair..wearing a black shirt and jeans was walking in the front...while that muscular man wearing a blue shirt was following his wife..attentively..

That man didn't fear anything..the toughest..the strongest..the scariest ..every criminal feared him..he feared no one in this world...exept his wife..yes his wife...he knew he shouldn't have teased freddy...because now he knew the result..of marriage...:p

O my god..!...That slender girl said in an annoyed voice..making an annoyed face walking inside the bereau..  
she stopped as she saw the officers..and her dearest friend gathered around...

daya: are shreya lekin isme meri kya galati hai?

shreya: galati..aap mujhse apni galati puchh rahe hai..I mean pehle to aap khud galati karte ho..aur phir apni biwi se puchhte ho..ki meine kya galati ki? haan..

Abhijeet wanted to know what happened between them now..so he burst out, before Daya could say anything..

abhijeet waving his hand to shreya..

abhijeet: lekin shreya iss baar daya se kya galati hui?

shreya: are ab aap hi puchhiye ki aapke best friend se kya galati hui hai..,,..vaise bhi inse kuch puchhne ka faaida hi nahi kuch baatate kaha hai...

daya: arre shreya mere phone par message aaya thha mei bas vahi to check kar rahe thha...( walking upto shreya and keeping her hand on her shoulder) ab ismein galat kya hai?

shreya: raat ke saade baara baje (12:30 PM) aapko kon hai message karta hai?

pankaj coming towards daya in his support...

pANKAJ: arre shreya baat ko samjho..daya sir ne tumhaare liye rasgulle order kiye honge,,,vahin se phone aaya hoga...aur thhode rasgulle humei bhi khila denge! haina sir..

(shreya was angrier now) itni raat ko rasgulle waala apne customer ko phone kyu karega?

Purvi knew that shreya was angry so she pulled pankaj back..in his own place...

Abhijeet: shreya seedhe-seedhe bataao aakhir hua kyaa hai?

ShReya coming towards abhijeet ...shreya: arre mei kya bataao sir..kuch baataana hai to vo to daya sir ko baaataana chaahiya naa...

(Daya immediately knew that shreya was angry,,,vecuz after marriage she called him daya sir only when she is angry)

shreya coming towards daya ..shreya: arrre kon hai vo kalmuhi, karamjhali. .naagin...jisne aapko itni raat ko message kiya...?

daya: shreya darling...mujhe kisi nagin ne message nahi kiya thha...baby..

(shreya got even angrier now bezuz daya said baby nd darling nd so so whenever he wants shreya to accecpt that daya is saying the truth..

sachin: daya sir humne aapse ye expect nahi kiya thha..ki aap raat ko chhup-chhup ke ek paaraayi ladki ko message bhejte ho!

daya in angry tone..Sachin mei raat ko kisi ladki se baat nahi karta hu..

shreya from behind..arre baat karni hai to mujhse kijiye naa mere bhai se kyaa baat karte hai?

(daya knew that he can scold anyone..but not shreya)...(daya turned back) coming towards shreya..

daya: shreya suno..but shreya cut him...tell me daya aap kya baat karte ho raat-raat bhar uss dian se?

daya: shreya listen to me...meri baat suno..company se message aaya thaa..bus vahi check kar raha thha ki balance kam- vam to nahi ho gaya hai?

shreya looking in his eyes...O REALLY?

daya: haan baby..aur mei kya tumhaare alaawa aur kisi ke baare mei soch sakta hun...kya?

kaavin coming closer touched shreya's shoulder from back shreya moved her head..

kaavin: haan shreya ab maan bhi jaao na...

all from behind..haan shreya plzz maan jaao na..

abhijeet: arre shreya daya ko itni mushkil se tum hi mili ho,,,vo kisi aur ladki ke baare mei soch bhi kaise sakta hai?

(hearing this shreya nd all burst out laughing) nd there stood the puppy-faced daya..

shreya: achha theeek hai m soory...ki meine aap par shak kiya...

daya: it's ok..and they hugged each other nd got back to their work..as usual..

A/N so guyzz how was this? ek idea man mei aayaa toh likh diya..guyz apki favourite author banna chahti hu mein..nd for that I need ur support plz review..nd tell my mistakes, good points, bad points, nd all reviews r accepted..till then bye..if u want me to write on ny other couple or topic plzz free feel to ask..!


End file.
